crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tankman
Sgt. John Captain, also known as Tankman, is a character from the TANKMEN ''series. He is one of the few survivors in a post-apocalyptic world. Background Tankman is the controller of the Newgrounds tank. He is participating in a war against two rival factions, set in the years 20XX. He enjoys crude humor, especially the TANKMEN series trademark "cock jokes". Character Profiles 'Newgrounds Rumble'-As a bit of a newcomer to the Newgrounds team, Tankman will be a sure underdog. The others won't acknowledge that he's always been there, riding the big monochrome tank when they were nothing but concept sketches.'' ''Move or Die-After fighting many wars alongside his incompetent comrades, TankMan forced himself to look for new grounds where he can do what he does best, eliminate enemies! Normally, he would be accompanied by his trusty tank, however he forgot where he parked it, leaving him pretty much naked and forcing him to get creative in the middle of action. His favorite movie is the first half of Titanic.'' Newgrounds Rumble Tankman is a playable character in Newgrounds Rumble. He is trying to stop Piconjo from taking over Newgrounds. In his first fight, Tankman trains in a virtual reality program against a hologram of Alloy. He puts his training to an end when he discovers Samurai Asshole is on a rampage. After putting the chaos caused by S'asshole to an end, he continues his duty in protecting Newgrounds when a hostile Alien Hominid crashes in a nearby city and is being protects by Salad Fingers. In the final part of the story, Tankman tracks down Piconjo, and hopes his execution will allow the masses of Newgrounds to follow his command. In his ending, Tankman has total control of Newgrounds and redesigns it in his image. This takes talented labourers months of work, resulting in a widely criticized April Fools joke. Tankman.png|Tankman as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. Tankmen.gif|Tankman, as he appears in TANKMEN. Tankmenshot.gif|A Tankman shot in the background of TANKMEN. Tankman1.png|Tankman's third Fierce Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. Newgrounds.jpg|The original Newgrounds logo. Tankmentank.gif|The tank in TANKMEN TankmanGun.png|Tankman's gun attack in Newgrounds Rumble. Tankmanfalldamageorigin.png|Tankman falling in TANKMEN. Tankmanaerialdamageorigin.png|Tankman taking damage in Newgrounds Rumble. Tankmandead origin.png|Tankman lying down in TANKMEN Tankmandead.png|Tankman's death animation in Newgrounds Rumble. Ngbbs460fa075d8c75.jpg|The 2007 Newgrounds April Fools Day "Redesign" tankmenngrending.png|Tankman's ending in Newgrounds Rumble. Meat Boy (map pack) Tank Man appears as a hidden character in Meat Boy (map pack). He is unlocked after collecting 28 Bandaids. He also makes a cameo appearance in the level NG as a platform. Tankman meatboymappack ng.png|Tankman's cameo in the NG level in Meat Boy (map pack) ''Move or Die Tankman appears as a playable character in ''Move or Die. He was added in the Viewers vs Streamers update. He possesses no different abilities then the other characters. File:ChAQKGAWkAADm8H.jpg|Tankman, as he appears in Move or Die. ''Tales of Alethrion Tankman makes a cameo appearance in the ''Tales of Alethrion episode The First Hero. In the episode, Tankman appears as a member of a pantheon of powerful gods. The group is challenged by the legendary warrior Alethrion, and each one is killed with ease. While Tankman is not mentioned by name, Newgrounds is included under the special thanks, and was a Kickstarter backer, allowing them to put in one of their original characters for a cameo. File:Tankmantfh.png|Tankman, as he appears in Tales of Alethrion. file:TANKMANTOA.png|Tankman, as he appears in Tales of Alethrion. ''Madness Project Nexus 2 Tankman makes a cameo appearance in ''Madness Project Nexus 2. Those who backed the project on kickstarter before September 22nd, 2014 could get a Tankman mask. Category:Characters from the TANKMEN series Category:TANKMEN Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:2000s Category:Meat Boy (map pack) Category:Move or Die Category:Madness Project Nexus 2 Category:Tales of Alethrion